Friends to Enemies
by SazAnn
Summary: Two best friends enter Oz by jet plane, fascinated by the new world. But when they end up on opposite sides of the war, what will they risk? Set right before "Wonderful".
1. Chapter 1

**Amber's POV:**

I sat in the small airplane, my oversized headphones on her ears. You could hear No Good Deed blasting from the seat next to me, the seat my best friend Rosemary, or Rose took.

"Amber, can you please turn it down? I'm trying to read!" said Rose.

"Geez. Fine." I pulled the headphones off my head leaving my chin-length brown hair in a mess. Not that I really cared. After all, I was dressed in jeans and a blue hoodie. I didn't exactly need to look nice for anyone. Bored, I popped another sour candy into my mouth and picked up a crappy teen magazine I found.

Rose was reading a book called The Wars. She gushed about it almost as much as I did about Wicked. She said it was great because it had some dark parts and some thrilling. War wasn't my subject of interest, or even generally hers. Normally she would read much lighter books, but she found herself obsessing over it for some known-only-to Rose-reason. She twirled her jet-black hair, and thanked me for shutting off "that noise."

Rose was dressed modestly, and she was well- groomed. She was the most shy and reserved person I have ever known, unless you've known her for a long time, or she absolutely has to be outgoing towards them, like teachers. Even though I was her complete opposite, we were still best friends, like fire and ice.

**Rose's POV**

Why were we on a plane? Amb and I entered a writing contest as a pair. The prize? A trip to L.A. Even though I don't like L.A, I wanted an opportunity to go traveling with Amber. We were the only ones on the jet, because it was on autopilot. The plane was tiny, but the flight wasn't direct. _In fac_t, I thought, _we should be landing soon..._

I looked out the window, expecting to see the houses underneath our jet. Instead, I saw a flurry of clouds, swirling at the speed of greased lighting- and we were in the middle of them!

"Amb?" I said nervously. This wasn't normal!

"Yes?" replied Amber, wondering what the problem was.

"Look!" Yet there was no need to look, only to feel. We both felt the plane swirling out of control. I grabbed onto Amber instinctively.

"AMB!" I screamed. "What's happening?" The plane was in turmoil, out of control! It was going to crash! Were we both going to die?

Amb didn't answer. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, muttering something about "What would Elphaba do?" This was NOT THE TIME for references to the show she kept talking about!

Our minds were dizzy. I remember feeling a sudden smash, and we realized we were lying on the floor. Well, not really a floor. More like a road.

I pulled myself off the yellow ground at the same time as Amber. Curiously we looked around.

There was a road made of yellow bricks, and a forest on the other side of it. On one side was a field with flowers I had never seen before. I wished I had my sketchbook, because it was obviously not Earth.

"Amb, I don't think we're in North America any more."

"No shit, Sherlock. The question is," Amber turned. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." I said. "Let's take a look around."

I looked over my shoulder, hoping to find someone who would tell us what on Earth- or elsewhere- was going on. My eyes met the other side of the road, only to see a terrifying sight.

A woman with a pointy hat, a black dress, and green skin was staring at us like we had extra heads, just watching us. There was no mistaking where we were now. That woman was the Wicked Witch of the West. I was horrified. She was real? We were in Oz? What was she going to do? Was this just some sick joke? If this was real, how did I get to the Wizard?

Amber saw her as well, but appeared much less terrified.

"Oh my God. That's Elphaba!" breathed Amber.

"Excuse me?" replied the Wicked Witch of the West, taken aback.

"You're Elphaba Thropp." Amber smiled.

"Amb," I whispered, "We need to get out of here. This is Oz. That's the Witch. We need the Wizard. This is no time for the elaborate fan-fiction about her, she's Wicked. Now come on! "

"You go." replied Amber. Why didn't she want to see the Wizard? I couldn't leave her here with the Witch! Could I? I sighed. Maybe if I got to the Wizard in time I could get her taken down all on my own!

Although still unsure, I ran as quickly as she could away from the Witch of the West down the Yellow Brick Road, thanking all I knew that she wasn't coming after me. I knew the road led to the Emerald City. I was ready to meet the Wizard and fight against the Witch. After all, Amb needed to be safe.

**Amber's POV:**

I was still standing next to Elphaba, who had surprisingly not left. Rose had run off (big surprise), but I needed to meet Elphie! It was my dream!

"How do you know my name?" she demanded to know.

"I-" I couldn't exactly say someone made a musical and a book about her. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Elphaba demanded

"I just- do. It's not important. Why are you here?" I wondered. What point was this?

"I need to see the Wizard." admitted Elphaba. It was so Out of Character for her to tell me. Maybe she did it out of curiosity. I bet she wanted to know why I wasn't screaming and running and how I knew Elphaba's name.

Nevertheless, I wasn't wasting any time. I had always wanted to meet Elphaba. I had seen Wicked a million times, and wanted to say to Elphaba what I had always dreamed of. "I want to join you."

"What?" Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I said I want to join you. It's always been my dream, and to Hell with the Wizard. I can help because I know things." I explained.

"What sort of things?" Elphaba was obviously curious. I knew that was my golden ticket.

"I know what happened to Dr Dillamond. I know what Frex is doing. And I know who your real father is." I said. Of course I would reveal everything, sure. Come on, I needed to work with Elphaba, it had been my dream for years, ever since I first saw Wicked.

"My REAL father?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes. But you can't go to the Wizard!" I insisted.

"Why not? And what do you mean with this "real father?"

"You can't because if you do, Nessa will die. And your real father- this might be hard to believe, but he's-" I took a deep breath. "The Wizard."

"No. That's impossible!" shouted Elphaba, reminding me of a certain Luke Skywalker.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true." I was half-joking, half serious

"No..." Elphaba's world was spinning around her. "I refuse to call him "father." she declared. She clearly believed me, a surprise, but I was so thankful.

"Of course you would. But listen: Let me join you. Please. I can help you, and we can destroy the Wizard!" I implored her to listen to me.

"How can I trust you? I don't even know your name." she demanded.

"My name is Amber. I'm not from around here." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask further.

"Clearly." mused Elphaba.

"Please? Give me a chance. I can help you if you just let me! Trust me, I'm on your side."

I can imagine that Elphaba was confused. Some random girl comes out of nowhere and tells Elphaba she's on her side? What was she supposed to do?

"Don't you know who you're talking to? Trust me, you want nothing to do with the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Oh, but I do," I insisted. "I know perfectly well how you feel, but trust me when I say, I support you the whole way through! Just please don't go back to the Wizard!"

Elphaba looked back on what I said about Dr Dillamond. "What happened to Doctor Dillamond?" she asked, almost afraid to ask me.

"He lost his power of speech, he went from an Animal to an animal…" I told her. "Elphaba, I'm so sorry."

"No," she said. "don't be." Her tone turned determined. "The Wizard and I are nothing alike and I will fight him until the day I die!"

** Rose's POV:**

I was in the Emerald City. Whenever I watched the movie, I saw how pretty it was, but seeing it in real life made me marvel at the beauty. It was a beautiful emerald color (hence the name) and everyone wore beautiful emerald glasses. I took my time, walking slowly through the city until I remembered to stay on topic.

"Excuse me?" I asked a passerby as I fiddled with my pink skirt. "Any idea where I could find the Wizard of Oz?"

The passerby looked at me like I was stupid and pointed at the huge castle right in front of me.

"Oh." My face reddened and I walked to the door. A guard stopped me. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I need to see the Wizard."

"Why?" he demanded.

"I have information about the Witch." I explained, hoping that was enough to get me in. It was, and I was walked into the beautiful castle into a huge room. A massive, creepy head started talking to me.

"WHO GOES THERE?"

"Rosemary Hamilton." I answered as quickly as possible.

A man stepped out from behind the head. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the Wizard of Oz. Why have you come to see me?"

"I- My friend is in danger, she just doesn't know it."

"What?" he asked. "Go on."

"You see, I'm not from here. When we arrived, we were on the Yellow Brick Road and we came face to face with… _her._ I ran as quickly as I could but my friend- didn't. She clearly didn't see the humongous danger." Suddenly I was distracted by a paper on the wall. "What is that gibberish? I asked myself.

"Toro Kunam La ba Toro Kuman?" I read, confused.

"You- you can read that?" asked the Wizard.

"Well… yes. Can't everyone?" The Wizard's eyes brightened. "No. Not everyone."

I was confused.

"Where are you from?" he asked me.

"Canada." I replied. "Earth…"

"Then we share something in common." he told me. "I am from there as well, as a matter of fact. The United States."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. In fact, you could help me with something. Something very important."

"What?" What on Earth- or in Oz- could _I _possibly do?

"You can help me capture the Witch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's POV:**

I accepted. Of course I accepted! What kind of insane human being wouldn't want to stop a criminal? The only problem was, I didn't know if I was capable. Whenever I doubted myself even the slightest, I tended to break down nervously.

Once in Fourth Grade, I was in the final 2 of a spelling bee. I was super-confident because I was on a roll. Word after word, I would spell correctly. I was psyched to find out my last word until…

"Hacienda". The teacher had said. "Oh, that's easy." I beamed. "It's… it's…" was it hasienda, hossyinda? I was starting to doubt myself. "I-I'm sorry." I said and I ran off the stage.

I liked to think that I had grown a lot since then, but in reality, I sometimes still feel like that timid little girl that ran off the stage. That was one of those times.

"But- but Your Ozness… I'm not sure I'm capable." I admitted.

"Of course you are!" boomed the Wizard a little bit too perkily. "You have no idea what you can do. You're more powerful than you think."

"Well, I still don't think I'm all that talented at anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure. What can you do?"

"Ummm…." I thought for a while. "Playing violin… reading… solving riddles… playing 'Risk'…" I pondered his question.

"What's 'Risk'?" he asked me.

"Oh, it's just a war game I play sometimes instead of going to dances." I said dismissively.

"A war game, hmm? And what is it, exactly, that you must do?"

"Oh," Why was he asking? "I just command and station armies…"

"Well, there's something." he said.

"No way!" This was ridiculous. "It's one thing having armies in a board game; a completely different thing to have them in REAL LIFE. It's not the same kind of thing. In Risk, you just move pegs. Your best friend isn't in real danger. And you can just stop playing if you want!"

"You're right. But we can help you save your friend. You know she's in danger from the Witch. You can't just sit back and do nothing while your friend is in a hazardous situation, can you?"

He was 100% right, of course. I cared too much about Amber. "You're right." I told him. "I'll do it. I'll help you capture the Witch."

"WONDERFUL!" The Wizard beamed at me. "Why don't you meet Madame Morrible? Come, then we can show you more of the words for you to read."

He led me into a room where an oddly fishlike woman sat writing something.

"This is Madame Morrible, the Press Secretary." The first thing I noticed about her was the lump of fabric on her… posterior. Who dresses like that? Nevertheless, I greeted her politely.

"Madame, this is Rosemary, and she is our new official in charge of capturing the witch. She can read the few pages from the Grimmerie we salvaged." he introduced.

"WELL!" Madame Morrible sounded rather impressed. "I do believe that we should introduce you to some other important figures around here. First of all, you must learn your terminology. The Gale Force refers to her as Public Enemy Number one, that's important to know. Speaking of which, you should meet the Captain of the Guard, Mr. Fiyero Tiggular."

**Amber's POV:**

There was good news and bad news: The good news was that Elphaba decided to temporarily allow me to help her. The bad news was that she still didn't trust me very much. My goal was to change that.

"Elphaba?" I asked.

"Yes?" she turned to face me.

"Do you remember Fiyero?"

"Yes, of course…" her expression changed from stone-cold into filled with nostalgic, tragic love. "He's engaged, isn't he?"

"Yup, to Glinda. But he doesn't love her. He loves… someone else."

"Who?" she asked. Clearly I had piqued her curiosity. I was about to tell her, but then I realized if she found out, she would want to go see him, and Nessa would die! I really wanted to keep Dorothy out of this, anyways. After all, whenever I saw Wicked, I loved Nessa. I really didn't want her to die, or for Fiyero to be tortured to the brink of death.

"Never mind." I muttered, and looked down.

Elphaba didn't persist (fortunately), and instead paced around the tiny cave where we were hiding past the forest. Her green skin was dulled by the almost total blackness of the night, and only the faint glow of the fire illuminated her figure.

"Amber?" she asked me.

"Yes? I replied, tossing another stick into the flame.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh…" I didn't know how to explain this to her- or to myself. "Well… North America. It's on a planet called Earth, far way from Oz. I don't exactly know how I got here, or how I can get back. But I guess I can make the most of being here."

"How can you make the most of it when you're with me? I mean, all of Oz either screams and runs away from me or shoots at me whenever they see me. Do you honestly want to work with someone like me? The Wicked Witch of the West?" Elphaba asked me.

"Yes," I told her. "Yes I do. Do you know why? Because I am willing to fight for your cause. The Wizard is an evil dictator, and I'm willing to fight against it."

"Two people against millions?"

"We won't always be two." I encouraged her. "You have Animal supporters from all around Oz. Surely some of them will join you!" I left out Fiyero.

"I really hope so, Amber." She moved closer towards the fire. "I really hope so."

"Well…" I thought of a question to ask her. "What will we do for our course of action? How can we help?'

"I know of a place near the Badlands. It's full of rejected Animals. We'll talk to them. We can start our journey tomorrow." She snuffed out the flame. "But for now, I'm ready to go to sleep."

Thankfully, just from that one conversation, she trusted me a lot more now. I put up my blue hood and fell asleep.


End file.
